The year I met The Doctor
by laura00
Summary: Lilly mets the doctor but when he comes back for her things have changed... My first fanfic ever please R&R thanks (:
1. Chapter 1

Lilly

I was going out for a walk.

I did it everyday.

Everyday I would arrive home at 4:00, have a quick afternoon tea, get changed and head down to the bush.

I liked it in the bush I escaped from everything, my parents fighting, my little brother crying and my older sister yelling at everything.

Anyway I got to the bridge were I sat down and started doing my homework.

I finished quickly so I walked up the fire trail to a nice little pond, on my way up I heard this really weird noise it sounded like someone breathing heavily.

I rushed around the corner to see a blue box.

The noise had stopped.

A pretty girl with frizzy hair jumped out.

"DOCTOR! You did it again, were in the wrong place. Seriously you should let me fly her. Even your silly bow tie would have done a better job!" She said a little jokingly.

"Calm down dear I'm sure we aren't far from pogolitis. Plus although bow ties are extreamly cool they don't have my awesomeness skillfulness"

A man said jumping out of the box.

He had floppy lightish brown hair and was wearing a fez and bow tie. Then he noticed me and said.

"Hello I'm the Doctor and this is River."

"Nice to meet you I'm Lilly " I replied.

"Lilly... Lilly Lilly Lilly nice to meet you too would you mind telling me where we are and when it is"

He asked sounding like people went around saying this everyday.

"Well..." I replied slowly "we are in Australia, Melbourne and its the 25/10/2012."

"See! Earth is no where near pogolitis." River exclaimed.

"Pogolitis?" I asked

"It's a planet" the doctor sighed "River wants to go there because everyone carries guns."

"Well you could always go to America by the way America is on earth!" I said rolling my eyes.

"Nice meeting you I just gotta drop River off or she'll kill me. Personally I appall violence but she was brought up as a psychopath... Anyway Ill be back in a second"

"Really! A second" I said jokingly

"Yes it's a time machine silly" and with that he jumped into his box and sped off."


	2. Chapter 2

THE YEAR I MET THE DOCTOR

Chapter 2

The Doctor

"Okay cya later River"

I said she planted a kiss on my lips which I returned whole heartedly.

I'd actually began to get used to this humany kissing thing.

I jumped into the TARDIS and set the coordinates for Melbourne Earth 4:30 25/10/2013.

I hopped out I was In the same place as before but there was no Lilly.

"Hey Lilly" I called "are you there?"

There was no answer so I went back into the TARDIS and used the Visual Recognition System or the VRS for short.

I never used it much as it wasn't very reliable.

I telepathically put my thoughts about Lilly in to the TARDIS which was to take me to the girl where ever she was is space then I manually set the time for 25/10/2013 4:30.

I arrived in a strange environment, there were hundreds of thousands of people cramped in to this tiny area and they were all making tiny little bags.

The TARDIS spotted Lilly out for me I walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hi" I said "what ru doing here just five minutes ago you were down in the bush. Where are we anyway?"

Lilly

"We're in the queens bedroom." I replied sarcastically.

"Oh really I was in cleopatra's bedroom once with River it looked nothing like this. Oh gosh why are you bleeding, that looks sore lemme look at it."

"Oh it's the new fashion" I said trying to look convincing as I had started to get the impression that he didn't understand so I didn't want to go into it or upset him.

"Oh that's good." He said "gosh people have strange fashions, well you seem to be coooooool or fashionable as you put it you have the most cuts and bruises oh and look you've even got a stab. Doesn't that hurt... Anyway if its cool who am I to complain I've got a very cool bow tie."

Golly I thought to myself he's really out of it he actually believes me!

"Well are you coming or not?" He asked.

"Coming where?"

"Anywhere" he replied.

River

I'd spent a month in pogolitis and the doctor still hadn't come back.

He had probably stuffed up his flying.

Again.

Or he took me literally and his bow tie was driving!

Oh that man he'll be death of me I thought as I heard the unmistakeable sound of the TARDIS materializing.

The Doctor and Lilly or was it Sally jumped out.

They were both laughing there heads off probebly at some stupid joke The Doctor had just told.

"Hey sweetie" I called out trying to piss the girl whatever her name was off.

I don't know why I just didn't like her straight away.

"Hi darling" he said and pulled me into a long passionate kiss.

"Gosh you two get a room" whatsy said.

The Doctor pulled away blushing slightly.

"Are you two married or somthin'" the girl asked

"Well yes and no we did married in a time line that never existed?" The Doctor said trying to get an answer qualifying their public displays of affection.

"Well she's not going to understand that Doctor" I said confidently. "What he is saying is that yes we are indeed married."

"No your not" she said "By what the Doctor said it sounded as if there was a... A time crash and some time lines got muddled, you were in the mist of it and you got married then so in that alternate universe you were but no here you are not. Although since The Doctor was probably one of the people who fixed it him and people around him were at the heart of the storm and they remembered it. So my final answer is although you remembered getting married it never happened."

"She's right we were never technically married." The Doctor said quietly.

"Pffft" I muttered then turned and slammed the door when I got inside the TARDIS.

I hated that girl there was something about her and it wasn't just that she had out smarted me. And I loved the Doctor how could he ever denie our marriage.

A couple of weeks later...

River

"LILLY. COME ON OR WE WILL MISS THE CHANGE OF THE STARISTI." The Doctor called

So Lilly that was her name. I hate it it sound like the sort of name an evil mother who hated there child would call them.

"I'm coming, I'm coming hold your horses." Lilly replied slowly tripping over her own legs down the stairs. Cya guys I won't come."

"But you just said that you were coming and then you said something about fish or was it cats." The Doctor said confused.

"It was neither a cat not a fish Mr. it was about horses and I was coming to say goodbye I wont come this time." Lilly said slowly.

"Why not? It's beautiful." The Doctor replied

"I'll just stay here in the TARDIS if you don't mind Doctor there are something's I would like to do."

"Okay okay if you wish cya later then. Come on River."

Two hours later...

River

"L-i-l-l-y" The Doctor said in a sing-a-song voice. "Come on down we want to show you something.

Lilly? The Doctor said growing in concern.

I wanted to tell him to calm down and that she was just a brat but he seemed to like her.

"LILLY!" He called again still there was no reply.


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor

As I ran up to Lilly's room my hearts were litterally pounding ten times faster.

I realised I had never met her parents.

I knew nothing about her and now she might have been who knows what kind of trouble.

Or perhaps she was fine and she was just asleep I was trying to calm down but I couldn't.

I bust into Lilly's room she was lieing there, like so many times before but this time she was dieing.

"Lilly what's wrong?" I said.

"What does it look like?" she said a smile playing on her lips.

River came up she had a slightly puzzled look on her face.

"No I think he means how. Why are you dieing?" River asked

"Them they, they did it." She stuttered

"Who, who did it?" I asked

"T..." Lilly whispered

I know I shouldn't have I should have been strong I cried I had lost her I lost Rose, I lost Donna, Amy, Amelia, Rory my own people I cried for them.

One week later...

River

"Doctor you've got to come out you have been in there all week you'll get sick you'll starve!" I called into The Doctors room.

I still hated that girl even when she died she was the way.

I pushed The Doctors door open.

I'd never actually been in his room I always thought he did everything in the console room.

But his room, TARDIS blue of course was very bright and detailed.

Intricate patterns and stars, mini TARDIS (Plural TARDIS's?) dotted around, replicas of famous Aliens and humans wearing bow ties.

The only thing dimming the room was The Doctor himself.

Pale and thin hunched on the bottom bunk of his ten story bunk bed.

"Doctor" I said quietly "How are you?"

"I'm fine"

"You don't look it" I said wrapping my arm around him.

"She's gone. one moment she was here all happy. Even though she didn't wear a bow tie apparently she was the most fashionable girl in her group and there was a lot of them in her group hundreds of thousands." The Doctor said.

He was cheering up a bit talking about it seemed to help.

"But she was human. Hundreds of thousands of people in one place? What were they doing?" I asked confused.

"Oh they were all making little bag things." The Doctor answered

"Oh gosh Doctor, no, no, NO!" I yelled "she was a slave!"

The Doctor just sat there stunned "huh?"

"Take me to where she was!"

The Doctor

I set the TARDIS as I had before and we materialized in the same room as we had before.

"Here" I said stepping out "same place, five minutes after I picked her up."

"I was right." River said quietly. "That's what she met by Them, Them are the people who put her here."

River

"We may as well look around. I can't believe it she told me that it was The Queens bedroom. She must have thought wouldn't like her if she wasn't rich." The Doctor said sounding sad.

"No Doctor that wasn't her reason trust me she was probebly happy there and just joking around."

I was Lieing though my own teeth, even though she hadnt been there for long Lilly had done the right thing.

She didn't let The Doctor see the damage I wouldn't show him now I couldn't.

"INTRUDERS! Exterminate, Exterminate,

E-X-T-E-R-M-I-N-A-T-E!"


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I can't update that much on weekdays, as I have school and heaps of work. But Ill try to update as much as possible.

-/-/-/-

River

I turned around slowly.

There was only one Dalek.

I knew The Doctor appalled violence but thought just this one time he might excuse me.

Grabbing my gun I turned around.

The Dalek was about a metre off I pulled the trigger three times.

"Nice shot River The Doctor exclaimed.

Three bullets straight through the eye stalk, impressive although I disapprove of course." The Doctor said, saying the last bit about two times quicker.

"I know you pick up a lot being trained to kill your sweetheart." I replied

The Dalek started shooting randomly trying to kill whoever or what ever blinded it.

"Run" me and The Doctor said at the same time.

"Everyone get out!" The Doctor yelled.

The Dalek had killed about 20 people when The Doctor dived on top of it.

"River deal with them please just get them to safety ill deal with it just I can't have it kill anyone else." The Doctor yelled pointing his sonic screwdriver at the Dalek

"No Doctor don't you'll die." I yelled desperately.

"Take them now River I said I'll be fine. Go, JUST GO!" The Doctor yelled back in a tone he rarely used.

It was the one thing in the universe I was a afraid of, The Doctor.

I hurried out getting everyone to safety no one died as The Doctor had flung his body over the Daleks shooty thing. (sorry I didn't know what it was called)

Ten minutes later The Doctor had somehow paralyzed the Dalek but his body was splayed across the floor.

Neither of his hearts were working.

The Doctor was dead.

I pulled my gun out of its holsters to shoot myself.

I dropped my gun and cried.

This couldn't be happening he couldn't die not now.


	5. Chapter 5

_A bit of a romantic chapter anyway Thanks for Reading (:_

River

"Doctor" I cried "leaning against his stomach, please, please don't go."

"Why would I do that?" The Doctor replied suddenly sitting up grinning.

"DOCTOR!" Your where dead, but how...? I stuttered

"Well I wasn't really dead, actually I was but apparently since you gave me all your regenerations if I die then if you don't regret giving them to me you can choose to bring me back again one time as long as me dieing prevents someone else from dieing including you." The Doctor said quickly in one breath.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"Because I couldn't anyway it was very touching seeing you almost commit suicide. BUT YOU UNDERSTAND NEVER DO THAT NEVER, IT IS NOT THE END OF THE UNIVERSE IT WILL HELP NO ONE!" The Doctor yelled obviously furious.

Then he said in a gentler tone. "River. I've got to tell you this."

"Yes Doctor what is it?"

He hung his head "I-I-I River I don't want to miss out on telling you this. River I L"

There was a crash the Dalek had come back and it was mad.

"River! Get in the TARDIS there's one of those stupid Dalek blaster thingys. I hate them but they are the only way." The Doctor yelled

25 minutes 7 dead humans and one crying River later.

The Doctor and River were sitting in The TARDIS with the Dalek dead and the people safe River and The Doctor had some time alone together.

The Doctor

"Doctor" River murmured mischievously "what were you saying before that Dalek woke up again?"

"Well" I said looking into her eyes.

I wanted to tell her.

More than ever but how.

What if she didn't feel the same way.

But she gave up her lives for you a voice said in my head.

What if it was a mistake.

What if she regrets it then ill just be rubbing her face in the mud.

But you wouldn't have come back to life if she regretted it plus she wouldn't have been so upset the voice said again.

"River what I was saying." I said slowly looking into her eyes. "What I was going to say is. River Song, Melody Pond, I love you. I couldn't live without you. I whispered hoping and praying that she did too.

She grinned "well goody cus Doctor I love you ten times more than any body ever could."

I let out a sigh of relief and bent over her placing my lips over hers. We had kissed many times before but this time it was more.

River

"Doctor" I cried "leaning against his stomach, please, please don't go."

"Why would I do that?" The Doctor replied suddenly sitting up grinning.

"DOCTOR!" Your where dead, but how...? I stuttered

"Well I wasn't really dead, actually I was but apparently since you gave me all your regenerations if I die then if you don't regret giving them to me you can choose to bring me back again one time as long as me dieing prevents someone else from dieing including you." The Doctor said quickly in one breath.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"Because I couldn't anyway it was very touching seeing you almost commit suicide. BUT YOU UNDERSTAND NEVER DO THAT NEVER, IT IS NOT THE END OF THE UNIVERSE IT WILL HELP NO ONE!" The Doctor yelled obviously furious.

Then he said in a gentler tone. "River. I've got to tell you this."

"Yes Doctor what is it?"

He hung his head "I-I-I River I don't want to miss out on telling you this. River I L"

There was a crash the Dalek had come back and it was mad.

"River! Get in the TARDIS there's one of those stupid Dalek blaster thingys. I hate them but they are the only way." The Doctor yelled

25 minutes 7 dead humans and one crying River later.

The Doctor and River were sitting in The TARDIS with the Dalek dead and the people safe River and The Doctor had some time alone together.

The Doctor

"Doctor" River murmured mischievously "what were you saying before that Dalek woke up again?"

"Well" I said looking into her eyes.

I wanted to tell her.

More than ever but how.

What if she didn't feel the same way.

But she gave up her lives for you a voice said in my head.

What if it was a mistake.

What if she regrets it then ill just be rubbing her face in the mud.

But you wouldn't have come back to life if she regretted it plus she wouldn't have been so upset the voice said again.

"River what I was saying." I said slowly looking into her eyes. "What I was going to say is. River Song, Melody Pond, I love you. I couldn't live without you. I whispered hoping and praying that she did too.

She grinned "well goody cus Doctor I love you ten times more than any body ever could."

I let out a sigh of relief and bent over her placing my lips over hers. We had kissed many times before but this time it was more.


End file.
